


Cake for Now

by yucc



Series: satu irama [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cake, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Tatsuya merasa perlu menegur Atsushi untuk tidak membuka tutup pintu kulkas lagi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [kuroko no basuke, murahimu, kulkas].

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya Tatsuya mengingatkan Atsushi untuk tidak bolak-balik membuka pintu kulkas. Kalau hal ini diteruskan, lama-lama mereka harus mengganti kulkas yang ada dengan kulkas baru karena yang ada sekarang rusak.

Tatsuya menghela napas panjang. Suara pintu kulkas yang tertutup menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Pasti ini ulah Atsushi lagi. "Atsushi, _snack_ -mu tidak kuletakkan di dalam. _Snack_ -mu ada di—"

"—Oh, kau sudah pulang, Tatsu-chin. Aku baru saja mengeluarkan tiramisu untukmu."

Tatsuya berkedip. Di hadapannya, Atsushi berdiri menyodorkan piring berisi tiramisu yang baru saja dipotong untuk bagiannya.

"Ah ... terima kasih."

Sambil memakan tiramisu buatan Atsushi di sofa, Tatsuya memutuskan untuk tidak menegur Atsushi. Kali ini saja, _ya_ , hanya kali ini saja.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
